First Meet
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Terkadang ketidak sengajaan ketika bertemu seseorang justru terselip suatu peristiwa yang mengesankan dan tidak terlupakan. Ide Basi, AU, OOC, pasaran. my first fict. DLDR. WARNING INSIDE.


Hotaru In :

_Konnichiwa…_ ini adalah fict perdana saya di FFN. Ho agak gk pede dengan fict ini. Tapi Ho usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk layak bertengger di sini. Semoga suka dan dapat dinikmati.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**First Meet**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto **

**First Meet©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back! **

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

.

.

.

_Miaw…_

Deg.

Jantungku berdetak kencang mendengar sebuah suara kucing yang terdengar pilu tak jauh dari tempatku berada, spontan langkahku menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku terhenti.

_Miaw…_

Aku menyapukan pandangan kesekitarku.

_Miaw…_

'Ah! Itu dia…' seruku dalam hati ketika melihat sebuah kucing berwarna orange dengan mata berwarna biru berada di sebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari luar jendela.

Sepertinya kucing itu tidak bisa turun.

Kuletakan buku yang aku bawa di dekat jendela. Kemudian menatap kembali ke arah kucing malang itu.

Jarak kucing itu tidak terlalu jauh dari luar jendela, sepertinya mudah digapai hanya dengan menjulurkan tangan dan setengah badanmu keluar jendela. Tapi yang jadi masalah…

Ini lantai dua…

Aku menelan saliva setengah bergidik ketika melihat ke bawah.

Tapi…

Kasihan kalau kucing itu dibiarkan begitu saja.

'Baiklah Hinata… kau pasti bisa!' batinku menyemangati diri sendiri sebelum menjulurkan tanganku.

Aku berusaha sejauh mungkin menjulurkan tangan dan badanku keluar,berupaya sedekat mungkin pada kucing malang itu. Tetapi tidak sampai…

Jaraknya masih terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku untuk membuat kucing itu melompat ke arahku.

Aku tidak kehabisan akal. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar jendela dan berpijak pada pinggiran tembok sekolah yang sedikit mencuat. Tangan kiriku berpegangan pada sisi jendela dan tangan kananku terjulur kearah kucing malang itu.

_Miaw…_

Kucing itu memandangi bingung telapak tangan yang mengarah padanya.

"Ayo kemari… tidak usah takut." Bujukku agar kucing itu mau melompat. Susah payah menahan peganganku pada pinggir jendela dan menjaga keseimbangan agar aku tidak terperosok ke bawah.

Dan…

Hop!

Kucing kecil itu melompat kearahku dan segera bertengger dipundak membuatku geli saat kepala kucing kecil itu menyurukan ke bagian dalam leher mencari perlindungan dibalik rambut indigoku.

"Hihihi… geli." Tawaku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tenang saja kau sudah aman sekarang." Kata lagi seraya menggerakan tubuhku berbalik pada jendela.

Begitu tangan kananku akan memegangi pinggiran jendela kaki tempat aku berpijak goyah membuatku terpeleset. Untungnya kedua tanganku sempat meraih pinggir jendela dan membuat tubuhku tergantung.

Ungh… gawat, tanganku tidak kuat menahan tubuhku...

"AWAAAS!" terdengar sebuat suara baritone berteriak sesaat sebelum penganganku berlepas.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakku dengan mata terpejam saat tubuhku terjatuh ke bawah.

BRUK!

"UGH!"

"Ugh…"

Addduuuh…. Apa aku selamat?

Aku merasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu, rasanya sakit, tapi tidak semenyakitkan yang aku bayangkan jika jatuh dari lantai dua. Rasanya lebih pada saat aku jatuh terjerembab kakiku sendiri saat berjalan. Tapi ada yang aneh…

Bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan lembab.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku…

DEG!

Jantungku yang sudah berpacu cepat terasa bertambah cepat ketika mendapati sepasang mata _sapphire _yang indah menatap lekat kearahku dalam jarak yang dekat.

Tidak, bukan dekat. Tapi _sangat_ dekat.

Karena kening dan bibir kami bersentuhan. Bahkan tubuhku menempel sempurna diatas tubuhnya...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….." jeritku spontan dan segera beranjak untuk memisahkan diri. Tapi terhenti saat kurasakan sepasang lengan besar melingkar erat pinggangku.

Bisa kurasakan darahku berdesir menjalar cepat mewarnai pipiku

"UGH! Astaga! kupikir aku akan mati." Keluh orang itu.

"_Go…gomennasai… gomennasai…_" ucapku lirih berkali dengan wajah sengaja kutundukan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pekat di wajahku dengan rambutku. Juga agar aku tidak menatap wajahnya.

Gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku jatuh menimpa orang.

Terlebih lagi kenapa dari sekian banyak murid di Konoha Gakuen ini harus dia yang kutiban.

Cowok populer yang tidak hanya terkenal karena tampan, kaya dan pintar. Tapi juga terkenal karena kenakalannya sikapnya yang suka mencari keributan dan berbuat onar.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang sambil meruntuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Entah kenapa sejak pagi kesialan seakan enggan menjauh dari Hinata. Mulai dari jam weekernya yang tidak berbunyi sehingga ia hampir datang terlambat ke sekolah−mengingat Hinata adalah orang pertama yang selalu hadir di kelasnya, kemudian tanpa sengaja terantuk kaki meja saat bergegas berjalan ke mejanya. Dan tanpa sengaja jatuh setelah sebelumnya menyenggol parfum kaca milik Ino−untungnya tidak jatuh kelantai karena refleks cepat Ino menangkap botol kaca itu. Disuruh mengembalikan tumpukan buku ensiklopedia yang berat oleh Kakashi sensei ke perpustakaan sendiri, kemudian terjatuh dari lantai dua saat ingin menolong kucing kecil malang yang terjebak di dahan pohon dan tanpa sengaja jatuh menimpa−sekaligus mencium senpainya dengan posisi yang membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah saat mengingatnya.

Hinata membekap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang tas ketika wajahnya kembali sempurna memerah saat melihat orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya sedang bersandar dengan santai di depan gerbang. Sebelah tangan orang itu dimasukan ke saku mengabaikan para gadis yang berkumpul mengelilingi dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan menunggunya seperti sekarang. Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanannya tepat pada saat orang itu menoleh kearahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Ya orang itu…. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto tidak habis pikir saat ia melihat gadis ini membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menolong seekor kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon.

Naruto tidak sengaja melintas belakang sekolah saat istirahat, ia mendengar sebuah suara kucing dari atas dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati gadis ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar jendela untuk menolong kucing kecil itu.

Tadinya Naruto tidak peduli dan hanya diam sambil iseng memandangi pemandangan indah kulit mulus kaki putih itu dari bawah. Tetapi saat melihat sebuah tawa kecil sesaat setelah kucing itu bertengger dipundaknya yang kecil Naruto merasa sesuatu sedikit berdesir cepat di dadanya. Dan saat melihat pijakan gadis itu goyah jantung Naruto seakan terasa berhenti dan tanpa sadar berlari ke arah gadis yang akan terjatuh itu sambil berharap ia sempat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

.

"_A… ano senpai…_" suara Hinata yang kecil membuat Naruto kembali dari lamunannya dan menyadari ada seseorang masih duduk di pangkuannya setelah ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya saat jatuh. "To… tolong bi… biarkan aku berdiri." pinta Hinata dengan suara terbata.

Ah. Hampir saja Naruto lupa kalau kedua lengannya masih memeluk erat Hinata yang semakin dalam menundukan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

Ternyata kalau diperhatikan dari dekat gadis ini cantik sekali, tubuhnya yang mungil dan berisi, kulitnya bagai seputih salju, rambut panjangnya yang lurus berwarna indigo terjatuh lembut didepan menutupi wajah tanpa make-upnya, terlebih lagi dengan warna merah pekat di pipinya yang putih dan tembam, bibir mungil _pink_nya yang terlihat basah dan menggiurkan membuatnya semakin bertambah cantik.

Aah sayang sekali kalau posisi ini hancur, iya kan Naruto?

"_Se… senpai_." Panggil Hinata lagi yang terus menunduk ketika tidak ada jawaban. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil untuk menahan getaran yang melanda tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berada di posisi yang terasa begitu intim dengan lawan jenis.

Naruto menyeringai kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Kau bodoh ya!" Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh gadis dipangkuannya menegang ketika mendengar bentakan Naruto. "Kau mau membuatku mati tertimpamu ya?"

"_Go… gomen… Go… gomen…_" lirih Hinata dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis karena takut Naruto akan marah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hyu.. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata takut-takut.

Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan nama Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga eh? Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto lagi penasaran

"Di… dia kakakku."

Alis kiri Naruto terangkat, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu mempunyai adik secantik ini. Ah gawat… Neji itu kan galak sekali. Bisa-bisa Naruto habis dihajarnya kalau ketahuan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini dengan adiknya.

Tapi… bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah dan takut. Entah mengapa Naruto sudah keburu jatuh hati pada Hinata. Urusan dengan Neji bisa diatur setelah itu.

Dan seringai itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Akan kumaafkan. Tapi ada saratnya…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"A… apa senpai?" tanya Hinata yang kini merasa takut akan hukuman yang ia terima.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Kata Naruto dengan mantap membuat Hinata terkejut dan tanpa sadar menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang balik menatap lekat _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Eeh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tatapan serius Naruto membuat mata Hinata semakin terbelalak.

"A… aku…"

"Aku akan menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas kalau kau menolakku." Naruto menyambung kalimat Hinata cepat dengan sedikit ancaman yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi Hinata. "Bagaimana?" desak Naruto.

"…"

"Ah… jadi kau lebih memilih kucium?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata tersentak saat tubuhnya kembali menempel erat pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"…."

"…."

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

…

Mata Naruto perlahan menutup…

"I…iya!" Kata Hinata buru-buru untuk menghentikan bibir Naruto yang semakin dekat.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang kini sempurna merah hingga telinga tanpa mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan Hinata. Naruto sangat menikmati hembusan nafas Hinata yang wangi dan lembut.

"Baguslah." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Dan Naruto dengan cepat kini kembali menghilangkan jarak bibir mereka.

.

Ternyata menjawab atau tidak Naruto akan tetap menciummu Hinata…

_**End Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan tetap mengenalimu walau kau menutup sebagian wajahmu seperti itu Hinata-_chan_."

Sebuah suara baritone yang selalu terngiang sepanjang hari ini membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Ternyata Naruto telah keluar dari kerumunan para penggemarnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"_Sen..senpai_."

Hinata berjengit terkejut ketika mendengar jeritan frustasi penuh kekecewaan para gadis yang menjadi penggemar Naruto.

"Well, abaikan saja mereka yang berisik." Komentar Naruto santai.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata yang berada pipi putihnya yang kini bernoda kemerahan−membuat Hinata kembali menahan nafas dan debaran jantungnya− dan mengusap lembut kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya mengandeng tangannya dan berkata,

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Dan Naruto menarik lembut tangan Hinata mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Mengabaikan para penggemarnya dan Hinata yang bersusah payah ikut mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari para penggemar Naruto.

Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk juga kan? Buktinya kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang tampan, kaya dan pintar. Walau sepertinya dia bertindak seenak yang dia mau. Iya kan? Nee Hinata…

.

.

.

**終わり**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Hinata terheran-heran menatap Naruto yang mengantarnya hingga depan pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu rumahnya tanpa diberi tahu. Seingat Hinata ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Naruto.

"U…uzumaki _senpai_." Panggil Hinata. "Ke… kenapa bisa tahu rumahku?" tanyanya penasaran tanpa menatap mata sapphire naruto yang terasa menghipnotisnya.

"Ah… Hinata-_chan_… jangan memanggil kekasihmu seperti itu." protes Naruto. "Panggil aku dengan namaku. Kau tahu namaku kan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata melirik sekilas Naruto dan mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya laki dengan semburat merah di pipinya membuat Naruto gemas dan ingin mencium pipi ranum itu.

"Jadi siapa namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Na… Naruto _sen_…"

"Naruto saja. Tidak usah pake _senpai_." Potong Naruto cepat.

Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan tanpa memandangnya dengan pipi semakin merah membuat Naruto semakin gemas.

"Dan lagi…" Naruto tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya membuat Hinata mau tak mau menatap lurus ke sapphire menghanyutkan itu. "Tidak sopan kalau berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa menatap kearahnya Hinata-chan." Lanjutnya dengan Nada dan senyuman yang menggoda.

"Eeh…" Hinata merona hebat.

"Masuklah Hinata. Aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Te… terima kasih Na…" ugh… lidah Hinata terasa kaku saat ingin mengucapkan nama kekasihnya karena terlalu malu.

Naruto tahu Hinata gadis pemalu dan canggung, karena itu ia menunggu dengan sabar.

"…Na… Naruto-_kun_." Lanjut Hinata setelah terdiam beberasa saat. Membuat Cengiran lebar Naruto keluar.

Naruto sangat senang Hinata menambahkan _suffix_-_kun_ pada namanya.

"Sudah ya, Ja mata ashita." Pamit Naruto ia berjalan menjauhi gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Un, Ki o tsukete." Hinata balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan." Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan seakan mengingat sesuatu dan menghadap Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tahu rumahmu karena kau bilang adik Neji."

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria. Pantas saja Naruto tahu. Ternyata Naruto kenal dengan kakaknya.

"Dan lagi… warna _pink_ tidak cocok untukmu Hinata. Kau lebih cocok kalau pakai warna _lavender. _Sampai jumpa."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang kembali berjalan sambil tertawa sampai berbelok ke tikungan di depan dengan raut wajah bingung.

Tidak cocok warna _pink_? Lebih cocok pakai warna _lavender_? Sepertinya Hinata hari ini tidak mengenakan accesoris berwarna pink…

Ah! Kecuali…

_Pakaian dalamnya_…

'Jadi… tadi Naruto_-kun _sempat….'

Hinata mematung di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

.…

….

….

.

.

.

**本当に終わり**

A/N : Fiuuhh.. kelar juga… hehehe… mohon kesediaan reader tuk review fict yang Ho buat. Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ho ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fict abal bin gaje ini. Akhir kata :

どうもありがとうございます。

Hotaru Out.


End file.
